Doggo
Doggo es un mini-jefe que se encuentra en el Bosque de Snowdin. Si se le deja con vida, puede ser encontrado como un NPC en Grillby's. Él es un miembro de la Guardia Real. Personalidad La más notable característica de Doggo es su incapacidad de ver objetos inmóviles; él sólo puede sentir objetos que se están moviendo, y no le gustan cosas o personas que pueden aparecer o transportarse sin hacer un movimiento (como Sans). Él parece ocasionalmente inseguro de sí mismo, y si ve algo, revisará para ver si se mueve de nuevo. Su descripción en batalla resalta que uno de sus pasatiempos incluyen ardillas, lo cual se refiere al hábito común de los perros de perseguir ardillas. Tiene una debilidad por ser acariciado (lo cual puede ser comprometedor en su trabajo como centinela) y disfruta fumar bocadillos para perros como una manera para desestresarse. Si Doggo es asesinado pero Dogamy y Dogaressa se mantienen vivos, interactuar con Dogaressa provocará que ella pregunte "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again.¿Donde está Doggo? Espero que no se haya perdido de nuevo.". Esto implica que Doggo tiende a perderse y a llegar tarde a reuniones con los otros perros, seguramente porque el terreno de Snowdin es inmóvil. Ataques *Doggo únicamente puede ver cosas que se mueve; esto se refleja en la batalla contra él, ya que sólo utiliza un único barrido de ataque azul. **Si se es golpeado por el ataque por encontrarse en movimiento, Doggo se sobresaltará y puede empezar a usar ataques normales en un patrón parecido al de los ataques de Snowdrake. Estrategia *Se tiene que sobrevivir a uno de los ataques de Doggo sin moverse. Después de esto, su guardia bajará, y él podrá ser acariciado. Después de acariciarlo una vez, se pondrá emocionado y confuso y luego puede ser perdonado. Acariciar a Doggo varias veces llevará a más frases hasta que él finalmente dirá que es suficiente y dejará de reaccionar. Texto Final *Texto Blanco - "Believes in the Almighty Stick"Cree en el Palo Todopoderoso *Texto Amarillo - "Has His Own Seeing Eye Dog"Tiene Su Propio Perro Guía **Mientras está parado fuera de la librería de Snowdin con el resto de su familia en el epílogo de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, Doggo expresa felicidad ante el hecho de que su familia ahora está dentro de una simple unidad vacilante, lo que significa que siempre se está moviendo, y él puede verle todo el tiempo. Líneas Este diálogo cambia entre en la Ruta neutral y la Ruta Genocida Pre-Batalla * "Did something move? Was it my imagination?"¿Algo se movió? ¿Era mi imaginación? * "If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"Si algo se ESTABA moviendo... Por ejemplo, un humano... ¡Me aseguraré que NUNCA se mueva de nuevo! * "H... hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden. Who... who's there!?"¡O-Oye! No puedo dejar de temblar de repente. Quién... ¿¡quién esta ahí!? se pelea en ruta Genocida Batalla * "Don't move an inch!"¡No te muevas ni un poquito! Neutral * "WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!"¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡HE SIDO ACARICIADO!!! Acariciar ** "POT?" Acariciar ** "PAT?" Acariciar ** "PET?" Acariciar * "WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!"¡DE DONDE VIENE ESO! #2 * "THERE'S NO END TO IT!!" ¡¡NO TIENE FINAL!! #3 * "WELL, THIS IS THOROUGH!!!"¡¡¡BUENO, ESTO ES EXHAUSTIVO!!! #4 * "OK. That's enough."Vale. Ya es suficiente. #5+ *HUH!!! A FUN STICK APPEARS!¡¡¡EH!!! ¡UN PALO RARO APARECIÓ! Palo Overworld * S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!!A-A-A-Algo me acarició... algo que no se estaba m-m-m-moviendo... ¡¡¡Necesito unos bocadillos de perro para esto!!! de que se utilizó en batalla Acariciar para poder perdonar * A stick appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared. Was it a ghost stick? Did I just return it to the afterlife? I need some dog treats to think about this.Un palo apareció de la nada, y luego desapareció. ¿Fue un palo fantasmal? ¿Acabo de volver del más allá? Necesito unos bocadillos de perros para esto. de que se utilizó en batalla el palo para poder perdonar * Hello? Is anybody there...? No? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿No? * Are you two playing a trick on me? Real funny.¿Están los dos jugándome una broma? Muy divertido. * Big guy? Is that you? Come on...¿Chico grande? ¿Eres tú? Vamos... * Well, it's not the tall skeleton... He's too loud.Bueno, no es el esqueleto alto... Él es muy ruidoso. * Whoever you are, knock it off!!!Quien quiere que seas, ¡¡¡ya basta!!! * ... Grillby's * "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!"¿Donde están los otros dos? No puedo jugar solo con este chico grande y tonto ... ¡¡¡Él tan sólo ganará!!! [[Dogamy y Dogaressa] han sido asesinados] * "Sometimes the others like to prank me. They sit still so I can't see them. They must be here, playing a joke on me. I'll just wait until one of them admits it..."A veces a los otros le gusta gastarme bromas. Ellos se sientan quedándose inmóviles sin yo poder verlos. Ellos tienen que estar aquí, gastándome una broma. Sólo los esperare hasta que uno lo admita... todos los perros han sido asesinados Texto de Ambientación * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements.Doggo sospecha demasiado de tus movimientos. Encounter * Doggo can't seem to find anything.Doggo no parece encontrar nada. ataque * Doggo has been pet.Doggo ha sido acariciado. Acariciar * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while.Tiras el palo y el perro corre a cogerlo. Jugáis a traer el palo un rato. Palo * Doggo loves fetch!!!¡¡¡Doggo ama traerlo!!! Palo Curiosidades * Los extraños gustos de ropa de Doggo podrían estar relacionados con su incapacidad de ver objetos inmóviles. * La discapacidad visual de Doggo existe en la vida real, y es conocida como Síndrome de Riddoch. * En la parte de la derecha del puesto de Doggo se puede encontrar unos huesos con una punta apagada pero anteriormente quemada, pueden ser cigarros por lo que probablemente, Doggo sea un fumador. * La traducción de Doggo al español significa "escondido", lo cual se relaciona a como el jugador se puede esconder de él si no se mueve durante el combate. * Antes de la actualización v.1001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 6 DEF 1". Referencias y Glosario de:Doggo fr:Commandogue ja:‎Doggo pl:‎Doggo ru:Догго uk:Догго zh:躲狗 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Perros